Azul Nubívago
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Cabelo, noite. Olho, água. Morte, céu.


_Meu nascimento aconteceu numa noite de cor tal aos meus cabelos. Cresci admirando ao longe o reflexo celestial dos olhos de Naruto. O céu tão bonito e majestoso fora o cenário das tragédias que se seguiram fazendo história. E, quando o desfecho chegar, eu também irei desfalecer sob o mesmo azul._

**Imaginário pós-guerra;**

Eu nasci numa noite de inverno. Embora seja impossível recordar, penso que o mal tempo deva ter tomado todas as estrelas e a cor daquele céu opaco tingiu meu cabelo. Somente para provocar, do jeito que o acaso é feito de surpresas. Meu pai achara que, enquanto crescia, aos poucos os fios azulados iriam escurecer. Um equívoco e ficara com o tom anoitecido de sempre, azul profundo, tão diferente dos demais Hyuuga em negrume.

Coisa tola, eu sei. Havia tantas expectativas e possibilidades naquela pequena recém-nascida que era, mas tantas! Uma cor tão inocente não poderia ser o arauto de uma sucessão de falhas, contudo foi. A filha não fez nem valer seu sêmen... Ó pai amado que exigira tanto de mim. Por que sou eu, eu mesma e não outra pessoa qualquer? Alguém mais forte, com tamanha determinação que guiaria o clã para a glória. Séria e sagaz, capaz de decisões sensatas e rápidas, com uma liderança que me seria natural. Uma pessoa que empunha respeito ao entrar no campo de batalha. Isto, acaso fosse eu outro alguém.

Não sou.

E tento ser, fracassando sucessivamente. Tento tanto ao passo que tropeço junto da tentativa. Por favor, diga-me você por que eu não posso ser um outro alguém... Ao menos, quereria eu parar de sentir tanto medo, tanta vergonha, tanta falta de fé. Sinto-me caindo e caindo no escuro assustador dos fios da família Hyuuga.

Chamo-me Hinata, moçoila tímida e abrumada. Fraca.

* * *

Sempre achara que os frutos dos meus infortúnios só viriam de mim. Eu, por não conseguir mudar. Eu, fraca. E talvez seja verdadeira a afirmação, pois agora não consigo pensar em nada além de como poderia ter sido diferente, para bem melhor.

Agora, aqui estou na frente da sepultura dos meus amigos, trazendo um ramalhete de crisântemos. Kiba e Shino, com tantas ambições, um futuro prometido e eles não tiveram o tempo que deviam ter. Ah, se pudesse emprestar um pouco o da minha vida. Não que fossem fazer melhor uso, embora achasse realmente que eles mereciam mais do que eu. Os dois diriam para não me rebaixar, então por isso não o faria. Não aqui no cemitério e, por esta mesma razão, os queria tão perto. Kiba selvagem e tagerela, Shino impassível e conciso. Posso vê-los! Fingir que não falhei em protegê-los, soltar a culpa dos ombros desgastados.

Contudo a mágica de fechar os olhos não perdura e os abro por vontade própria. Tenho alguém a encontrar.

* * *

Não precisei olhar muito para os olhos límpidos de Naruto para descobrir sua resposta. Eles não são a imensidão do céu. Se for para metaforizar eles com precisão, seriam águas rasas e cristalinas onde fosse possível ver através delas o chão. Não seriam mais azuis. Ainda assim, mesmo vendo o transparente, sabendo o que ele diria – ao ponto de corar as maças do rosto – eu não pude desviar o olhar. Queria muito ter forças para ir embora, fugir antes que me machucasse ainda mais. Não consigo fazê-lo, a minha própria vontade em ser tão medrosa e inibida.

- Hinata, me desculpe ter demorado tanto... – começou ele, com um sorriso de consolo nos lábios. Não quero um consolo assim. – Sobre sua declaração, eu não posso aceitá-la.

Eu sempre gostei de você.

- Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém melhor.

Ele era tão parecido comigo, ao mesmo tempo em que era tão diferente de mim.

- Quem te amar será muito feliz. – palavras. – É verdade.

Desde sempre observando. Apenas admirando, de soslaio alguns metros de distância.

- Não se aproxime, Naruto-kun. – disse chorosa e desolada, para a tentativa dele de abraçar-me. – Não é um bom momento. Não é mesmo.

Eu falhei em te alcançar. Por que eu tenho que ser eu, eu mesma e não a pessoa que tu amarás?

Fugi acovardada, finalmente. Pedaços subjetivos caindo de mim com a força da corrida, por eles terem perdido aquilo que os mantinha fixos em mim: a paixão. Meu coração, suspenso ao resto do meu corpo, caí e esbarra estrondosamente no chão de terra, deformando-se com o impacto. Nada era aquela pessoa se não as amarras resilientes que me prendiam a integridade, a esperança de metamorfose e a, por que não, felicidade de simplesmente tê-lo para ver, assistir. Agora, nunca mais.

Os olhos que eram capazes de me levar até as nuvens, agora eu percebo que são azuis e foscos como sempre deviam ser e tudo neles me dói muito no âmago. Dentro deles não existem mais águas cristalinas, eu o amo e por isso me perco no nevoeiro que se transforma o presente.

* * *

A pequena criança delicada cheia de fraquezas dentro de mim voltou, eu a vejo. Nunca cresceu, afinal, além dos seus cabelos e por isso o corto até que não toquem mais o ombro. Maneio a kunai para aparar as pontas até que fiquem simétricas e apresentáveis, pois no caso contrário revelaria em minha própria aparência a agonia que me corrói por dentro.

Olho-me no espelho uma última vez antes de adentrar o quarto no qual pretendo esquecer que existe um mundo afora dele. Aquele que é coberto por um manto azul.

* * *

Passado uma semana, minha primeira visita – por assim dizer – falou através da fusuma¹.

Talvez por ter a pouco tempo atrás sofrido depressão e luto com a morte de familiares e amigos, não tenham se dado o trabalho de mandar alguém checar meu estado. Trazem-me comida e bebida, nunca questionamentos. Ou, imagino eu, meu pai não acha que valha a atenção um shinobi que usufrui de tantas emoções. Sobretudo as nascidas do amor que, embora ele entenda – eu sei que sim – sempre irá me reprimir por deixá-las tomar posse de meu corpo e mente, tornando-me enferma da minha própria doença.

- Irmã, precisa de alguma coisa? – disse Hanabi, soando casual como se a pergunta fizesse parte da sua rotina diária.

Não dou resposta, pois não tenho resposta alguma.

- É pelo Neji recentemente ter passado muito tempo por aqui? – consegui perceber um sinal de aflição da sua voz. – Pois eu não acho que ele possa tomar seu lugar como herdeira.

- Eu não soube. – respondi sincera, finalmente dizendo algo. Aquilo não era algo com que eu conseguisse me importar, não no momento.

Silêncio.

Não soube dizer se minha irmã mais nova tinha ido embora ou continuado ali, esperando palavras que as satisfizesse melhor. Ela é uma garotinha obstinada e boa, certamente se preocupava em como estava e sendo mal em demonstrar afeto, fazia em sua maneira cortês e fria, um pouco distante. Talvez a divisória entre nós a mantivesse confortável ao mesmo tempo em que não o faria.

Abri a porta e abracei-a forte, mais por mim do que por minha irmã. Surpreendi-me ao perceber que Hanabi reagiu e me apertou mais para si, ela costuma não gostar de contato físico desses que são agradáveis e que nem o frio pode desaquecê-los.

* * *

Tenho percebido um Hyuuga com passos pesados, por causa do porte e não da rigidez da pisada, passando pelo quarto. Às vezes se senta e deixa seu chakra declarar sua presença na casa. É Neji.

* * *

"_Não se esconda de mim."_

É a mensagem que leio, deixada à sorte diante do cômodo em que tenho passado as últimas semanas, evitando. Exatamente, temendo olhar para o céu e me sentir elevar-se, absorvida pelo seu efeito nubívago, para depois perceber que nunca terei azul tão celeste e então caio por metros e metros até chegar ao chão. Porém, nada em Neji me dói e não o evito, ainda que até para mim tais pensamentos soem mentirosos.

Peço algo num lugar de me explicar, escrevendo no mesmo pergaminho.

"_Podes me trazer Yamanaka Ino?"_

* * *

- Hinata, eu sei como se sente, mas não posso te ajudar com essa farsa.

Como havia sido eu quem a convidara para minha casa, achei mais correto a recepcionar e por isso estávamos sentadas frente a frente numa mesa, tomando chá. Apertei decepcionada, com minhas mãos inquietas, o pano da yukata simples.

- Co-compreendo. – minha voz falhando enquanto tento manter aparente firmeza.

- Fingir uma enfermidade num paciente sadio é contra a conduta de um médico, mas, além disso...

- Sim?

- Consigo ver o que está se passando. Saiba que quanto mais demorar, mais difícil será superar. – disse direta e sem desviar o olhar de mim, ao contrário do que eu fazia.

Houve uma pausa, silenciosa, onde eu media demais as respostas que poderia fazer e buscando evitar aquilo que torturava o peito. Olhei para fora e me senti afortunada com o dia nublado que me agraciava naquela manhã. Contudo, o passar dos minutos tornava a falta de palavras algo irritante e quem o interrompeu, a única que poderia, foi Ino, tomando minha falta de resposta como resposta.

- Como você ainda está hesitante, acho melhor falar com ela. – disse depositando o copo vazio sobre a mesa e ao se levantar continuou. – Fui visitá-la com o Shikamaru e, quando soube que vínhamos pra cá, ela acabou querendo vir junto. Acho melhor vocês conversarem agora.

- "Ela"? – indaguei confusa.

Ignorando-me continuou seu caminho até a saída, contudo aos passos antes de perdê-la de vista, Ino parou de andar e se virou. Não sorria, mas pude ver tal simpatia refletirem nos seus olhos turquesa.

- Vou daqui a pouco até o túmulo do Chouji e do Asuma-sensei. – disse. – Espero ter minha freguesa dos crisântemos de volta, para me acompanhar novamente. O Shikamaru é um chato que só leva cigarros. – e partiu logo em seguida. – Não demore!

Não pude conter um sorriso dentro do breve momento que se seguiu até minha segunda visitar adentrar o cômodo.

- Kurenai-sensei. – disse surpresa. Tinha se passado tanto tempo desde a última vez que a vira, minha vergonha foi transparente.

- Quanto tempo, não é, Hinata? – cumprimentou-me com uma reverência e se sentou no lugar de Ino, o qual ainda devia estar aquecido.

Murmurei algo incompreensível como resposta e rapidamente achei que devesse recebê-la melhor. Levantei e peguei os copos de chá verde e os depositei na bandeja, no entanto, antes de conseguir sair com eles, minha mentora segurou gentilmente meu antebraço.

- Não vai querer chá com alguns doces? – perguntei, embora eu tivesse sua resposta subentendida no ato, e desviei o olhar.

- Você sumiu novamente. E me deixou preocupada. – Kurenai tinha seu olhar vermelho muito pesado. Parecia uma expressão ambígua, entre querer brigar comigo ou me consolar. – Quer me contar o que está se passando, exatamente?

* * *

Eu poderia lhe falar dos meus cabelos que nasceram num errado tom de bruma, azul escuro, e não de breu, puro preto. Poderia dizer que as águas mentem o azul e só o reflete, que mesmo assim elas não são mais cristalinas e é impossível ver o chão através. Poderia dizer que a cor celeste é trágica e faz uma péssima ironia sobre a morte de Kiba e Shino. Poderia dizer que odeio o azul sem entender por quê. Entrementes, Kurenai me conhecia a muitas primaveras atrás da minha vida e sabia dos meus problemas familiares e, obviamente, da desintegração forçosa do nosso time. Fiz uma explicação e concluí por fim...

- Eu vivia me espelhando no Naruto-kun. Embora tenha me doído no começo e eu tenha aceitado minha rejeição, não sei o que fazer. Como ele agiria se estivesse no meu lugar? Eu não sei mais. Pensava que era como ele... – encravo as unhas no meu colo. – Mesmo que fosse um erro tentar ir contra algo imutável, ele ainda não desistiria? Como posso admirá-lo sem me apaixonar outra vez? Como posso enfrentar meus problemas sem pensar nele?

Sentia como se nunca houvesse falado tanto desde que aprendi a falar – sem ainda falar muito. Provavelmente por ter me mantido calada durante um longo tempo e ainda mais por elas terem saído com uma sinceridade voraz que se agarrava forte aos meus tormentos.

- Hinata, nada disto tem qualquer relação com o Naruto. – ela não precisava esperar minha atenção, estava atenta ao seu olhar carmesim e muito mais depois da sua frase. – Desde que tenho observado sua determinação em mudar, sabia que fazia isso por si mesma.

- Mas foi graças – quis esclarecer, mas fui interrompida.

- Pense: o que ele tem a ver com a família Hyuuga, em ser uma kunoichi ou com as pessoas que amava e morreram? – estava tão absorvida por aquelas palavras que não notei ela fitar algo fora da sala. – Quando vi teu olhar na luta contra o Neji, acha que era o do Naruto? Não se engane, sempre esteve em você essa pessoa obstinada e forte.

Fiquei muda e possivelmente surda também, porque quando me dei contra Kurenai não estava mais lá e, sem vontade de checar se foi realmente embora, fiquei alguns momentos com meus pensamentos. Eu arrumava pretextos para colocar a culpa em outrem. Entendia isso.

Levantei-me. Quando estava na varanda, percebi um papel com uma pedra em cima a prendendo no lugar para não ir voar com o vento.

"_Pare com o teatro, você está escrevendo sua própria tragédia e interpretando todo o elenco. Ninguém te quer mal, só você mesma."_

* * *

A primeira sensação que tive ao colocar os pés para fora do casarão Hyuuga foi o cheiro de ramen. Mau sinal? Um segundo depois vi Naruto de cócoras, encostado ao muro e com uma tigela em mãos. Junto dele estava aquele amigo preto e branco que vivia com a barriga descoberta, lhe dizendo que não podia levar para onde quisesse a comida e era roubo.

Dei uma risada, tentando contê-la com mão, mas que ainda revelou minha presença. De alguma maneira estranha começamos uma conversa. O que mais me surpreendia era que meu coração está ignorante para a imagem de Naruto e não soltou nenhum batimento fora do ritmo desde que o vi.

- Ainda bem que Hinata-san resolveu sair do seu casulo. – casulo!? Aquele garoto lhe dava uma péssima impressão. – O abestado aqui vive passando para ver como você está e como nunca consegue, fica esperando inutilmente até ganhar uma resposta.

- Ah... – murmurei perplexa.

- Sai, dá o fora daqui. Ninguém te pediu companhia e agindo assim não há ninguém em sã consciência iria querer ela.

- Isso é fazer companhia? É surpreendente ter que vir buscar um ninja para ir à missão como se fosse uma criança e ele tentar te convidar para comer.

E assim continuou. Um momento leve que tinha um poder nefelibata em mim, notei como não precisava de razão para apreciar o simples – pois, sim, de um piscar para outro o mundo tomou novas tonalidades e tão mais agradáveis. Depois passaria na floricultura e levaria, junto de Ino, os crisântemos. Dessa vez não somente até as suas respectivas sepulturas, mas sim presentearia os vivos a quem queria estimar mais e amar mais enquanto houvesse tempo.

Olhei o céu ensolarado e percebi como azul é uma cor linda. Eu reescreveria a história que os meus cabelos ditavam, que as águas imitavam enganando os olhos e que céu cobria o mundo.

* * *

¹fusuma é a divisória de correr das casas japonesas.

•

**post scriptum**: A ideia era minúscula inicialmente, só para fazer outra friendship com um casal tradicional (a outra é sasusaku, título _Amizade_ para quem se interessar), mas olha o tamanho que a pequena ideia acabou tomando! Alguma coisa me diz que ficou terrível, provavelmente o pessimismo.

Ah, e como sempre, sem revisão.


End file.
